What It Means to Live
by Keizer
Summary: Fire is very devistating. It destories and causes pain. Nothing good can come from it. Or can it? Maybe YY. Yami angst! Yugi gets to be the hero for a change! Vote for wheter or not you want romance


I just had to get this out. Anyways, this is a short story that I hope I can finish by Christmas.  
  
DEDICATED TO THE WONDERFUL FIREFIGHTERS WHO SAVED MY ENTIRE TOWN AND HOUSE FROM BURNING DOWN THIS MORNING!!!!  
  
I hope you like it. This is also dedicated to the unfortunate people who have lost everything in this fire. Please review to show your support.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh so don't sue me.  
  
Yami Angst  
  
On with the story!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
What It Means to Live  
  
Going Up in Flames  
  
Scorching walls of crimson and vermilion roared in front of Yami. Tendrils of the scarlet inferno reached out to grab at the burgundy-eyed teen that stood frozen in his thoughts and broodings. Behind the tricolor haired teen, flames crackled with malice and spite, promising mischief and injury. Yet still the stoic teen did not move or show any signs of notice in the very least. Rather the teen's mind had focused itself on reviewing the events that had only occurred about an hour ago, when he had lost everything-his family, his home, his belongings-but most of all, he lost his life[A/N: figuratively speaking of course].  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Shit, we're trapped," cursed Yami's father, Nikago Kage.  
  
Flames danced tauntingly around the home of the small family as they tried to make their escape from the blazing death trap. Asuka Kage coughed intensely as ashes and smoke filled her lungs. Her knees weakened as she collapsed from exhaustion. Her eyes were faint and unfocused as she weakly whispered to her beloved husband and son.  
  
"Le..ave...with..out..m-me. YY-You.mi..ight.sti..ill..mm- ma...ake.it."  
  
Then her eyes fluttered shut as her body went limp. A single drop of sorrow tracked down the grimy face of Nikago as his shoulders shook with suppressed grief. Turning to Yami who was weeping silently in mourning, he managed to mumble out a short 'let's go.' Yami nodded mutely in melancholy as he followed his father to find an escape route.  
  
***  
  
"Go son!!! The fire.has nearly cut off that exit over there," gasped Nikago urgently.  
  
"But what about you, dad?"  
  
"Don't worry about your old man. I'm old so I'll just follow your mother. You.your still young.You have your whole life ahead of you. Now go and good luck."  
  
With that said, Nikago Kage shoved his adored son out of the exit just as an enflamed chunk of wood fell in front of it.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Tears prickled Yami's eyes as he thought about his deceased parents who had died to save him and give him a chance to start over. And now here he was again, trapped within a ring of fire but this time there was no one to save him. His fate was sealed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up, Joey!!! That man said that there are still people trapped in this house. We have to rescue them before they perish," exclaimed Yugi Mouto, who was a young teenager in his senior year at high school and worked part time in the fire department to earn money to help support his grandfather and help people out.  
  
"I'm movin' as fast as I can in this condition, Yuge," replied Joey Wheeler, who happened to be Yugi's best friend and was also a senior in high school.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to over exert yourself by inhaling to much smoke and such so I'll go ahead by myself now."  
  
Before Joey could wheeze out his opinion, the tricolor haired teen with mauve eyes had already disappeared into the fiery haze.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami collapsed as the smoke and fatigue hazed his senses. He was only aware of the heat as the world was slowly receding into the back of his mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi burst into the room as quickly as he could, soon the support beams of this house would give way and all would be lost. Already the back of the house was completely incased in flames so that if there were anyone trapped within, they were a lost cause or in other words doomed.  
  
When he entered this room, the first thing Yugi noticed was a limp figure of a teenager that was his age lying upon the ground unmoving though his chest rose hesitantly to signal his existence among the living. Immediately Yugi rushed over and slung the teen's arm over his shoulder with great difficulty and carefully pulled the unconscious teen to his feet. Being slightly shorter than the cataleptic youth, he dragged the taller teen out of the burning room and so how managed to lug him completely out of the blazing premises of the torched house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Joey hurried to help his friend as soon as he saw Yugi's hunched form with a comatose teen slumped upon him. Carefully, he slung the arm of the unconscious teen onto his own shoulder and asked Yugi if the guy was still alive and whether or not Yugi himself was okay seeing as he attained many burns. Yugi managed a minute nod as the heat and his tiredness from dragging a person larger than him over took him. However, the dull aching throb in his right hand from burning it by grabbing a metal door handle in his haste to flee the flaming building kept him conscious. Quite a few of other burns covered his arms, shoulders and face because he had to shed his protective coat and oxygen mask to keep the young man he had rescued alive.  
  
Wordlessly, he followed Joey to wherever he was taking the rescued teen to get medical treatment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well I hoped you liked that. I thought Yugi would be more fitting to play the firefighter than Yami because Yugi's more caring and kind and stuff. If anything seems inaccurate, please tell me. I've never experienced a fire first hand though I have come close to it.  
  
Oh and I know Yugi might not be strong enough to literally drag Yami or anyone else out of a flaming house but he somehow found the strength to because of the desperate situation.  
  
Review !!! 


End file.
